Because a network video surveillance system can remotely monitor a picture of a scene in real time using a network, the network video surveillance system is applied more widely.
Currently, the network video surveillance system mainly includes a front-end IP camera responsible for video capture and a back-end network video recorder (NVR) responsible for storage, forwarding, and management. The IP camera is a camera that can generate a digital video stream and transmit the generated video stream to the NVR using a wired or wireless network.
However, the IP camera in the current network video surveillance system is powered by a power adapter. After the IP camera is powered on, video recording is performed continuously. Because of long-time recording after power-on, the IP camera always consumes power, and power consumption is increased.